


Colors

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: everything is blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "...everything is blue..."





	Colors

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G7IqZ5jgylQ>

New video up! This one is more Billy-centric. Enjoy!


End file.
